brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Welcome message
What do you think about the automated welcome messages? Are they a good thing or should we stop using them and switch to more personalized messages that are added to the user pages just case by case? This way we could appreciate newcomers who start off with productive contributions and cease to greet vandals or trolls. -- 05:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) * I agree- before this we never welcomed vandals and I don't believe that we should do so. Also, some users say "thanks for the welcome" in response to the automated welcome message which makes me feel guilty when it has my username on it :) At the same time I can see that it's a good idea so that new users get links that they may need straight away. But, my vote would be for turning it off. Also, what about the default userpage? It appears to be a little useless to me and not look great, but I have seen some users build on their userpages from that default content, which may indicate they prefer to make a couple of adjustments to userpages than starting from scratch. Just wondering if it would be worth turning off the default userpage too, or maybe modifying what is put on the userpage. 06:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *Agreed with the points. It would also make Ips that do good edits feel more welcome if its personally done and they dont see the vandals getting exactly the seem. Maybe making the userpage default more "LEGOy" Kingcjc 16:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with all above, but we might be able to keep a automated welcome message with the basic links also? Not any signatures or anything, but just a collection of links that will come in handy. Then we can give them the personalized template :) Ajraddatz Talk 17:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I like that idea, however the easiest way to keep track of users who haven't been welcomed (or warned) is seeing a redlink in the user talk section, so I'm not sure how else to flag that a user hasn't been welcomed. 05:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, there is almost always someone on at any given time. The user can just leave the welcome message when they see a redlink. I am now sorting things out with the template, so lets start up a vote here. Ajraddatz Talk 03:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Do you mean a vote for whether we should turn of auto-welcomes? 03:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ya, hehe. Ajraddatz Talk 03:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Vote to Turn off the Auto Welcome feature Support # 00:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) #Kingcjc 11:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments Maybe we could just reword it, so it sounds more neutral. After all, some important links to policies and guidelines are helpful in every case. (At least, people can't complain we didn't pont them there.) -- 11:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) New design I changed the look of MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user but it doesn't seem to have any effect (User talk:Rocococakes). -- 16:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Btw, why is he welcomed by ? -- 16:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Because Stormsaw1 added it to the page (By which i mean I think he just made them, not automated). Kingcjc 16:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, stormsaw used , for users that havnt even edited yet. New design looks awesome, and I've seen examples of it workin. --Lcawte 16:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah thanks, didn't know there was also a template. :3 -- 17:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::New welcome message looks great :) Do you think we should change (which is used by Mediawiki:Welcome-message-anon) too? 23:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I think this is a better idea, since I loved the welcome message (Made me feel alot better about editing, and look where I am now!) :P -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 02:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I'm lovin the new message. Hehe, I beat the introduction of the automated welcome messages, but I eventually got one too. :) 08:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC)